Spyro and Crash
by Titanic Disaster
Summary: Spyro's enemies have returned, and Crash was summoned to join Spyro and save Dragon Realms with him before it's too late.
1. The Rescue

**Spyro and Crash**

**Chapter 1**

**The Rescue**

It was a dark night in Dragon Realms. Inside the castle of the evil dragons named Red the Dragon Elder, Sorceress and Malefor, there was dungeons around. Speaking of the evil dragons, they're at the throne room talking.

"We'll be ready to conquer Dragon Realms very soon now that Spyro's out of the way," Malefor said evilly.

"That I have to agree," Sorceress said. "He retrieved every egg and brought them back to where we stoled them from."

"Now, don't make me beg, you guys," Red said. "I mean, I'm glad that we got him in the dungeon in chains!"

"And pretty soon," Malefor said, "all of the other dragons will be in chains in the dungeons!"

"And they will be our prisoners!" Red smiled wickedly.

"And no one, not even Spyro, can stop us this time!" Sorceress said. The evil dragons laughed evilly.

* * *

Inside the dungeon, there was a dragon chained to the wall by his feet and neck. He has purple scales, curvy horns, orange wings and a yellow chest. This dragon was Spyro. He was struggling to break free from his shackles by pulling on them, but since dark magic had spread on the shackles inside each prison, the chains couldn't break. He gave up and panted.

"My enemies have returned," Spyro said sadly. "I don't believe it. God, I must've sounded so stupid to them!" He became angry on the last words. "And I can't get out of my chains!" On "chains," he pulled on his shackles again. Seconds later, he gave up.

Spyro had been in the dungeon in shackles after he had failed to defeat his enemies. Then, when he took a deep breath, his enemies appeared in his prison by magic.

"So, Spyro," Malefor smirked, "did you miss us after you have defeated us?"

"You know I never do, you nasty, no-good, rotten beast!" Spyro snarled.

"Pretty soon, Spyro," Red said, "all of the other dragons will be chained in the dungeons like you."

"They won't, you traitorous elder! Not if I had anything to say about it!" Spyro snarled.

"And with you out of the way," Sorceress said, "we'll be ready to conquer Dragon Realms."

Enraged, Spyro ran to his enemies to kill them, but his shackles held him about a foot away from them, and he could not lay a claw on them. His enemies laughed evilly.

"Malefor, Red, and Sorceress, so help me, if you all torture me in chains forever, I'll..."

"What? Rattle your chains at us?" Malefor laughed. "You are a fool, Spyro."

"You'll never defeat us this time, Spyro," Red added.

"Face it, Spyro," Sorceress added, "you're finished." And with that, they disappeared as their evil laughter echoed.

Spyro, with his wide eyes, felt shocked and upset. If what they said was true, he'll never save Dragon Realms ever again now that he's captured and chained. Poor Spyro. He sat down and hung his head down in sadness.

* * *

At the hallway of the dungeons, a dragon walked by the doors, searching for Spyro. The dragon has black scales, sharp horns and a red chest. This dragon is Cynder. With her was a dragonfly named Sparx. They arrived at the dungeons to find Spyro and rescue him.

"This better not have any guards," Sparx said worriedly. "Otherwise, we'll never rescue our friend!"

"Calm down, Sparx," Cynder said. "There's no guards here in the dungeons."

"That's a relief," Sparx sighed.

Sparx check at each door and found empty rooms, and when he got to the last one, he found Spyro. "Hey, Cynder! I found him!" he called out.

Cynder ran to the door and saw Spyro. She pulled the key from her collar and unlocked the door.

When Spyro heard a creaking sound, he looked up and saw Cynder and Sparx, who're coming to him. "Cynder! Sparx!" he smiled. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Glad to see you, too, Spyro," Sparx smiled.

"Yeah, me too," Cynder added.

Cynder unlocked Spyro's shackles, and Spyro hugged her. Sparx hugged Spyro.

"Now, come on, guys," Cynder said, "let's go!" With that, Spyro, Sparx, and she left the dungeons and escaped from the castle.


	2. Arrival of Crash Bandicoot

**Chapter 2**

**Arrival of Crash Bandicoot**

The next morning, Spyro, Sparx and Cynder arrived at Ignitus' place.

"Thank you, Cynder and Sparx, for rescuing me," Spyro smiled. "If it weren't for you, I'd still be their prisoner."

Cynder kissed Spyro in the cheek and opened the door a bit. "Go ahead, Spyro," she said. "They'll be happy to see you."

But before he went in, Spyro heard voices from inside until he heard a dragon named Ignitus saying, "Don't joke, you guys. Otherwise I'd be more worried about Spyro than I was last night!"

Spyro pushed the doors open and shouted, "Surprise!"

Ignitus, Terrador, Volteer and Cyril, who heard Spyro's voice, turned and saw Spyro at the door.

"Spyro!" Ignitus smiled, hugging Spyro.

"Spyro! Thank God you're okay!" Cyril added.

"Spyro, you're okay!" Terrador added.

"Spyro! Thank goodness!" Volteer said.

But the next thing they knew, Spyro was so sad.

"What's wrong, Spyro?" Ignitus asked.

"I hate to upset you all, but I've let you down," Spyro said sadly. "After I was taken away from here, I tried to defeat my enemies, but I failed, and I was sent away to the dungeon until Cynder and Sparx rescued me. I'm so sorry I failed you all." And with that, he hung his head down in shame.

"You haven't let us down, Spyro. Nor have you failed us," Ignitus said. "But I'm sure we've got to do something to stop them."

"But, Ignitus, if I can't stop my enemies, what can I do?" Spyro asked with a sad look. "If they're not stopped, all of the other dragons will become their prisoners." This made Ignitus gasp in shock.

Terrador patted Spyro's head and said, "Don't worry, Spyro. I have an idea."

"You have?" Volteer asked.

"What is it?" Cyril asked.

Terrador pulled out a book and said, "You wanna know the idea, guys?" He brought the elders close to him, and he whispered something to them.

* * *

Moments later, they brought the books out and opened them. Then they started chanting the magic words until a mauve portal appeared. Within seconds later, a bandicoot in blue jeans came out of the portal. With him was a magical mask with colored feathers.

"Crash, are you all right?" the mask asked.

"Yeah, Aku-Aku," Crash said, rubbing his head. "But where are we?"

"Far from where you live, bandicoot," Ignitus said. Crash and Aku-Aku yelped when they turned and saw the dragons. "We have summoned you here for a purpose."

"What purpose do you speak, dragon?" Aku-Aku asked.

Terrador looked at Spyro and said, "Tell them why we summoned them here."

Spyro walked to Crash and Aku-Aku and said, "Last night, I tried to stop my enemies when I was in their castle. I was no match for them, and they sent me away to the dungeon. Cynder and Sparx found and rescued me. If it weren't for them, I'd still be a chained prisoner."

Crash looked sadly at Spyro and said, "My goodness. That's terrible."

"It sure is," Terrador said. "That's we brought you here."

Sparx looked at Aku-Aku and said, "Gee, looks like there's a wooden face with feathers on it."

"For your information, dragonfly, I'm a mask," Aku-Aku said sternly. "And I might be a wooden face with feathers, but I don't like it when they call me a wooden face."

"Cut the chatter," Ignitus said. "Crash, we brought you here to join Spyro."

"Why?" Crash asked.

"Because my enemies have returned," Spyro said, "and because I need your help. Without you, I can't stop my enemies. Please. I need you."

Crash and Aku-Aku looked at each other until Aku-Aku said, "We'll be joining you, Spyro." Crash nodded in agreement.

Spyro shook Crash's hand and said, "Thank you, guys."

Cynder and Sparx came to Spyro as she said, "We'll be joining in."

Ignitus opened the door for them and said, "Good luck."

Spyro, Cynder, Crash, Aku-Aku and Sparx ran out of the place to begin the mission. As they ran to the forest, a fairy named Zoe flew to Spyro and said, "Spyro! Thank goodness I found you. Since after you didn't stand a chance against your enemies, Sorceress captured Hunter and had him in stocks."

"What? Where?"

"In the forest you guys were heading."

"We'll get Hunter free," Cynder said. After hearing this, Zoe disappeared.

Spyro and the others ran into the forest.

"Whoever this Hunter creature is," Aku-Aku said curiously, "he may be held captive by stocks."

Crash saw a Rhynoc running toward Spyro and Cynder and yelled, "Guys, look out!" He started spinning and sent the Rhynoc flying. "Thanks, Crash," Spyro said. "No problem," Crash said.

The heroes walked across the forest and stopped by the river. The dragons looked around as Crash said to himself, "If I were Hunter, where will I be?"

Aku-Aku looked up on a hill and saw a cheetah in stocks. He is the one and only Hunter.

"There he is," Aku-Aku said.

Spyro, Crash, Cynder and Sparx looked up and saw Hunter in stocks. Aku-Aku, Sparx, Spyro and Cynder flew up as Crash climbed on the hill to catch up.

"Hunter. Are you okay? It's me," Spyro said.

Hunter opened his eyes a bit until he saw Spyro. "Spyro!" he smiled. "I'm so glad to see you!" He saw Crash, who's standing right by Spyro, and asked, "Who are you?"

"The name's Crash," Crash said.

Spyro used his fire breath at the lock, and the lock melted away. Crash opened the stocks, and Hunter was free. "Thanks, you guys," he said. He then looked at everyone and asked, "What is going on here, anyway?" "We'll explain when we get going," Cynder said.

The heroes continued their journey across the forest. Spyro told Hunter everything, and Hunter was surprised. He looked at Crash and said, "You're name may be Crash, but I guess it's like having to see you crash into things!" He laughed when he said this.

"Very funny, Hunter," Crash said annoyingly.

"Don't argue, you guys," Aku-Aku said. "Sorry," Hunter and Crash said together.

"Cynder, were you worried about me last night?" Spyro asked.

"Of course I was, and so was Sparx," Cynder said.

"I thought so," Spyro said, "because last night I was taken away by Malefor's minions."

* * *

In a flashback, while his voice narrated about what happened, Spyro was sleeping when the minions came in and placed him in a cage quietly.

_"Little did I know that the bad guys had took me away from where we live. When I woke up, I found myself in the castle."_ When Spyro said this, he woke up inside a castle. Then he saw Red, Malefor and Sorceress. _"I didn't know what was going on until I saw my enemies. To my shock, they were Malefor, Sorceress and Red. I've defeated them before, but now that they've returned, I was shocked. But I was ready to beat them."_

During a battle, Sorceress, Red and Malefor struck Spyro with their magic and knocked Spyro out, defeating him. Spyro woke up, and Malefor's minions shackled him to his feet. _"Sadly, I was no match for them. I thought I must've sounded stupid to them after my defeat. After the battle, they sent me to the dungeons, where they chained me to the wall." _The minions brought Spyro to the shackles on the wall in the dungeon. They locked the shackles on Spyro's neck and feet. Then they left the dungeon. After they left, Spyro struggled to break free from his shackles.

_"I've been struggling to break free from my chains, Cynder, but the next thing I know, dark magic was on the chains in each dungeon, and it makes the shackles unbreakable. Then__ my enemies appeared inside my prison by magic." _Red, Malefor and Sorceress appeared when Spyro said this. _"They said that they'll have the other dragons chained in the dungeons, and I was furious. I tried to get them, but my shackles hold me back. And when they disappeared after they said that I'm finished, I was so sad."_ Spyro hung his head down in sadness.

Later, Cynder and Sparx approached to Spyro, who smiled at them. _"And by the time you and Sparx found me, you unlocked my shackles, and we escaped from the castle. If it weren't for you, like I said, I'd still be their chained prisoner."_

* * *

After the flashback, Cynder looked at Spyro and said, "So that's why you've disappeared."

"Indeed it is," Spyro said, "and I thank you for rescuing me."


	3. Nighttime Camping

**Chapter 3**

**Nighttime Camping**

At the evil dragons' castle, they were so angry when they heard that Spyro escaped from the dungeons. Speaking of which, they're scolding the guards.

"You lazy, crummy, brainless fools!" Malefor snarled. "Can't you do anything right?!"

"You pesky guards let him escape!" Red added.

"You guards are being good for nothing!" Sorceress added.

"Now get out there and find him!" Malefor roared. The guards left.

"I just don't believe it. How can we conquer Dragon Realms with him out of the dungeons?" Red said.

"Don't worry, Red," Sorceress said. "They'll find him."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the forest, the heroes continued their journey. They came to the wide area that looked deserted.

"It's quiet," Aku-Aku said. "Too quiet."

But before long, Malefor's minions appeared. The heroes prepared to attack. Spyro blew his fire breath at them while Cynder blew her poison breath at them. Crash started spinning to kick the minions away. "Go, fellows, go!" Hunter cheered. During the battle, the heroes suffer a few beatings, but they continue to fight. Spyro grabbed the minion's leg with his teeth and tossed him to the other minions. So did Cynder. After a hard battle, the minions vanished.

"Well, that was easy," Crash said.

"Yeah, I'll say," Sparx added.

* * *

Back at the castle, the minions returned, and the evil dragons were becoming frustrated about their failure.

"You stupid rats! Can't you keep fighting?!" Sorceress snapped.

"You fools are nothing but cowards!" Red added.

"Get back out there and find him!" Malefor added. The minions left.

"Those blasted morons. Can't they learn to obey?" Red said. "If they can't, then I'll freeze them for good!"

"Now, now, Red," Malefor said. "There's no reason to have violence."

"But didn't you know that Spyro escaped from the dungeons just last night?!"

"Red! Don't fight! I know Spyro escaped! We just have to do something!"

"Don't make me zap myself in the chest!" When he said this, he pointed his scepter at his own chest.

"You can't terminate yourself, Red. We're just mad about Spyro's escape."

"I hate to say this," Sorceress said, "but I fear that we'll…" "Don't say it," Malefor warned. "Meet a match," Sorceress finished. This made Malefor roar in anger.

"That's what he wants us to think! We can still find a way to stop him!"

"Well, for your information, I know that!"

"Enough!" Red snapped. "The problem isn't just Spyro's escape. It's also us because we argue."

"What?!" Malefor snarled, glaring at Red for what he said.

"What, you think I'm going against you?!" Red argued.

Malefor whacked him in the leg with his tail as he roared, "Rubbish, Red!" Red roared in pain, then zapped Malefor in the neck. "See how you like it!" he yelled. Soon the evil dragons started fighting like crazy.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the forest, at night, Spyro had start the fire. Crash was sleeping on the ground. Cynder stayed up and looked at the sky.

Spyro groaned when he has a headache. He tried to sleep, but his head was pounding. "Oh, my head. It's pounding," he groaned as he placed his claws on his head. He probably got a headache from during a battle.

"Spyro, are you okay?" Cynder asked. "Stand back, Cynder," Aku-Aku said. "What can you do to him?" Cynder asked in concern. "Watch," Aku-Aku said. With his magic, he spun around Spyro's head three times, and Spyro felt better.

"How did you do that?" Spyro asked.

"It's magic, Spyro," Aku-Aku said.

"Gee, it must be something I don't learn every day," Sparx joked. "Don't be ridiculous, Sparx," Aku-Aku said. "After all, I've learned how to do that for years. Now, if you don't mind, I'll get some rest." Sparx and Aku-Aku slept.

Spyro and Cynder stayed awake and looked at the stars. "See how the stars twinkle?" Spyro asked, pointing at the stars. "Yes," Cynder said. Then they saw shooting stars zooming by. "Cynder, remember the time when we look at the skies and watch the shooting stars zoom by?" Spyro asked. Cynder nodded.

Spyro and Cynder yawned, and Spyro said, "Well, I'm about to get some sleep, and tomorrow morning, we'll continue our journey." With that, he and Cynder slept.


	4. Meeting Uka Uka

**Chapter 4**

**Meeting Uka Uka**

Back at the castle, after all the fighting, Red, Malefor and Sorceress lay on the ground, panting and groaning from all the beating against each other.

"I don't wanna fight anymore," Red said. "This isn't about us. It's about Spyro." "I know that," Malefor said. He placed his claw on his head and said, "My head should be recovered at anytime."

"I suppose it can't be worse," Sorceress said with her claw on her knee.

"I just forgot to ask," Red said. Sorceress and Malefor looked at him. "How did we return from after Spyro had defeated us?"

"I never thought you'd ask," a voice said.

"Hey, who's there?" Malefor said, looking around.

Red picked up his staff and said, "Wherever you are, show yourself!"

Suddenly, black smoke appeared in the castle and spun around until clearing away to reveal a black mask with a beard and bones.

"Who are you?" Sorceress asked.

"I am Uka Uka," the mask now known as Uka Uka spoke. "I am an evil mask. You must be the ones I've revived."

"What?" Malefor asked in confusion.

"Oh, yes, about that. Well, it was when I arrived at this world, I had no idea you're enemies of this Spyro dragon, and I thought, 'Why not revive his enemies to give them revenge on him?' I freed you, Malefor, from the world where he defeated you with this Cynder dragon." He looks at Sorceress. "I revived you, Sorceress, from the lava upon seeing you as a ghost with my magic." He then looks at Red. "I freed you, Red, from the jar and brought you back to normal."

"So you're the one behind all this before we captured and imprisoned Spyro!" Malefor said, smiling wickedly. "That stuff explains why we have returned! Uka Uka, you are so satisfying to us for reviving us! I could feel it on my scales!"

Zoe, by the window, has been hearing all this. She gasped and said, "This isn't good. I gotta tell the others!" She then flew away.

"He's right! You are satisfying!" Red said. "Maybe you can help us conquer the world!"

"That's what I've been hearing after I've revived you three," Uka Uka said. "With my magic, we can imprison the dragons and conquer the world! That's a clever plan, even with my dark magic on the shackles in the dungeons!"

Malefor's eyes widened. "Wait a minute, Uka Uka. All the dark magic on the shackles belongs to you? I thought the magic came from Red or Sorceress."

"Or maybe yours, Malefor," Red said.

"Of course all the dark magic belongs to me! After you sent your minions to capture Spyro on that night, I thought, 'Why not use my dark magic on all the shackles in all the dungeons to help keep Spyro prisoner?' I went into each dungeon and spread my dark magic on all the shackles, designing them to be unbreakable."

"Wonderful," Malefor said.

"When I heard Spyro pulling on his shackles before his rescue, I realized that my dark magic has worked perfectly, except that after Cynder rescued him, it figures that the dark magic on the shackles works only when the shackles bond to the dragon."

"Cynder rescued our prisoner?" Malefor gasped. He then groaned. "I don't believe it! I should've ordered my minions to guard the dungeons when I had the chance!" He then slapped his head with his claw. "How could I be so stupid enough?"

"Never mind that. You three and I can work together to conquer the world. With your plots and schemes, of course."

Malefor smiled wickedly. "You are a great friend to us, Uka Uka. We'll do what it takes to conquer the world with your help!"

* * *

By morning, Spyro, Cynder, Hunter, Crash, Sparx, and Aku Aku walked down the forest to continue their quest. That is, until Zoe appeared to them.

"Thank goodness I found you," Zoe said. "I arrived at the castle, and I discovered what happened!"

"What is it?" Spyro asked.

"Someone has brought Malefor, Red, and Sorceress back from their defeat to give them revenge on you."

"Who has?"

"I don't know. It looked like an evil mask."

"Evil mask?" Cynder asked in confusion.

"Uka Uka!" Aku Aku gasped.

"You know that mask?" Spyro asked.

"Of course I do, Spyro. He's my evil twin."

"Your evil twin?"

"Yes. I had imprisoned him years ago, but then he was freed. Maybe Uka Uka is the reason why the Guardian Dragons brought us here to help you and Cynder save the world."

"Okay, if this Uka Uka is a bad mask," Sparx said, "how bad can he be?"

"Very bad, Sparx. Very bad."

"You guys got to stop them!" Zoe said. "The mask had agreed to help the evil dragons conquer the world with his dark magic."

"No!" Spyro cried. "It can't be!"

"We'll stop them," Cynder said.

"I guess we got no time to lose!" Crash said. "Let's go!"

The heroes ran down the forest to race toward the castle. Uka Uka teaming up with Spyro's enemies sounded like things can get worse from the start.


End file.
